


Where They Belong

by omgahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm soft for got7's hyung line, M/M, Weddings, and jinyoung's sisters, current jinson and markbeom, mentions of other members - Freeform, past JJP, some markjin if you squint, this is for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: Jinyoung sat in his backyard the night before his wedding, thinking of the past and anticipating for the future. When he assumed he could have a nice moment of peace by himself, just him and the stars, he was wrong. But he's okay with it, so Jinyoung welcomed the ruckus with open arms.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 25
Kudos: 111





	Where They Belong

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 4am and I'm posting something I word vomited for 10+ hours. I've been so soft for the hyung-line recently that I needed to write something for them, it might be short, but it's really sweet. also shoutout to Zoe for beta-reading, love you bby <3 hope you guys enjoy :)

Jinyoung took a deep breath, then he exhaled. 

A cool summer breeze whizzed past him, carrying stray leaves and the aroma of barbeque in its wake. The crickets softly sang a melody across the yard, accompanied by the gentle buzz from wandering fireflies. Clouds broke overhead, allowing beams of silver moonlight to shine around Jinyoung’s stretched form. The soft grass of his childhood backyard beneath Jinyoung’s head filled his nose with rich Earth. 

Jinyoung laid in his childhood backyard, sprawled out across the cool, green blades. He could hear muffled voices and kitchen utensils clanking behind the closed glass door of the back porch. The stars above him shined bright, twinkling in the inky black sky. Jinyoung extended his hand out, tracing the constellations he memorized years ago in this same spot. 

Old memories flooded his mind. At eight years old, he watched a meteor shower with his sisters as their father lit sparklers for them to pretend like they were falling stars too. When Jinyoung was thirteen, he came out to his best friend who held him while he cried, rocking him as he whispered loving reassurances in his ear. At age twenty-two, Jinyoung sat amongst his closest friends in sober silence after his grandfather’s funeral. 

It only felt right to come back to this place. It held meaningful moments in Jinyoung’s life. This backyard, with its cozy garden his mother always tended to nestled in the corner. The bushy lilac tree he planted with his grandmother glowing in the moonlight. The time capsule hidden beneath a large rock Jinyoung and his friends buried after their high school graduation. Everything here is a part of Jinyoung in someway or another. 

Despite it being out in the open, the backyard was a closed off space Jinyoung confined in throughout his life from all his worries to outstanding achievements. The old dirt held secrets and kept promises Jinyoung forgot about over time, though he knew if he asked, then they, too, would come back to him. 

He breathed once more, closing his eyes to bask in the comfortable silence his backyard always brought him. 

“I knew I’d find you out here.” 

Of course that silence had to break. That also felt familiar. 

Jinyoung sighed, eyes still unopened. “Did you bring any strays?” 

Jaebeom sat down next to his best friend, on his right, where Jinyoung could always find him. “Nope. BamBam and Youngjae are helping your parents in the kitchen and Yugyeom’s playing with the kids.”

“And the other two?” 

“I think they’re doing what we’re doing.” 

“That is?” 

“Reminiscing,” Jaebeom confirmed. “Going back to the good old days of our youth, before taxes and bills and all that adult stress.” He paused then glanced down at Jinyoung. “Before marriage.” 

Jinyoung finally opened his eyes. The stars stared back at him. “Ah, yes, my youth.” 

“C’mon, why are you so gloomy? You’re getting married tomorrow! I would think even you’d be excited about that.” 

“I’m not gloomy, not at all. I’m just,” the younger sat up then shrugged, “overwhelmed?” 

Jaebeom didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. Jinyoung already took his silence as a sign to continue. That’s how they’ve always worked. 

“It feels too good to be true, you know? Like, it’s finally happening. No more waiting for venues, cake testing, flower shopping. Everything is done and there’s nothing left for me to complete except my vows.” Another excerpt of air left his lungs. His breath mingled with the air into the clouds. “I waited a long time for this day and now that it’s here, I can’t believe it,” Jinyoung concluded. Through his mindless babbling, he didn’t see the fond smile stretch over his friend’s face. 

“Well, you better believe it. That ring on your finger is solid proof. And if that’s not enough, then Jackson announcing he’s marrying the prettiest boy in the world should be a close second.” Jaebeom gently bumped Jinyoung’s shoulder, his grin turned sly. “You really scored big with this one.”

“Damn right I did.” The pair shared a laugh, light and free. 

Jackson always boasted about how he’s so lucky to have Jinyoung love him; that there’s not a soul in the world who could make Jackson feel like he’s on Cloud Nine like Jinyoung does. The younger normally doesn’t fight on this subject, but he feels like he’s the lucky one. Jackson does so much for him, more than Jinyoung could ask for; to a point where he didn’t know if he could ever repay him. Though, when Jackson got down on one knee, ring in his hand and heart on his sleeve, Jinyoung knew exactly how he could return the favor. 

When he glanced down at his left hand, his diamond ring twinkled like the stars. He still hasn’t taken it off since Jackson proposed nine months ago. It’s been a permanent part of his body but now he’s exchanging it for a wedding band tomorrow. A wave of giddiness crashed over Jinyoung’s person, filling him up until he flushed pink. Jaebeom bumped his shoulder again when his smile turned goofy. 

They continued their conversation into the ceremony preparations, talking about how Jinyoung’s sisters acted like real Bridzillas even if it wasn’t their wedding. They took over as coordinators since Jinyoung wasn’t able to make a decent decision without overthinking about the smallest things. He’s grateful for his sisters, of course, but he’s terrified of them even more to decline their roles. 

Jaebeom gushed about the music playlist Hyungwon and him created for the receptions after-party, hands wildly gesturing with enthusiasm. “You’re gonna love it, Nyoungie, it has all your favorite songs. Even the one you danced to at that Halloween party when you—”

Jinyoung clamped a hand over his mouth to cease his retelling of that dreadful night. It’s been eight years since that party and Jinyoung still gets flashbacks of drunkenly giving Jackson a lap dance in the middle of a crowded parlor. It was mortifying to watch himself sloppily grind on his boyfriend the next day when Mark showed them videos of the previous night. Jinyoung threatened him to _never_ bring it up again. The dance itself wasn’t something Jinyoung hasn’t done before, it was the crooked puppy ears he wore that made the experience worse than it seemed. 

Eventually their words shifted to life during college, when both of them were clueless kids trying to figure out the world. Jaebeom honked out cackles of mirth at their memories made from late night shenanigans and impromptu road trips. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at their dumb youth, but he cherished them more than he let on. 

“Remember when we dated in middle school?” Jinyoung asked, just to recall both of their secondhand embarrassments. 

Jaebeom snorted. “When Jackson hated me for two weeks? Yeah, I remember that clearly.” 

“He didn’t hate you.” Jaebeom’s deadpan stare begged to differ. Jinyoung playfully shoved his arm with a chuckle. “He didn’t! He just ignored you for a while.” 

“He didn't speak to me for twelve days. Normally, I would’ve loved that, but when he glared at me with a sword in his hand, I felt threatened.” Jaebeom shrugged. “It was meaningless anyway. We all knew you two were meant for each other. God, the look on his face when I told him we broke up was priceless.” 

Jinyoung remembered that well. He wasn’t there to break the news to the Chinese boy, but he did hear Jackson’s joyful screams all the way across campus. 

“I still can’t believe you said yes. I always thought you were as straight as an arrow.” Jinyoung mimicked notching an arrow and shooting it into the night sky. 

“I was experimenting. I figured dating my best friend would be a nice start.”

It was for both of them, in a sense. Jinyoung figured he loved Jaebeom since they’ve been together since birth, but after three weeks of dating, he was horribly wrong. It only took a long talk and a few tears for them to understand that they loved each other platonically. They went back to their regular dynamic the next day like nothing changed. 

“Awww, and here I thought I was your gay awakening.” Jinyoung pouted, hands coming up to clasp over his heart in mock hurt.

Jaebeom shook his head. “Nope, it was Rain.” 

“I can’t blame you for that one.” They giggled like school girls at the mention of every teenager's wet dream. After their laughter subsided Jinyoung had the urge to add, “Thanks for dating me, even if it was for a little while.” 

“Are you kidding? You were the best first boyfriend I’ve ever had.” 

“Same here, though your kissing back then was terrible.” 

Jaebeom squeaked out a shout of protest before lunging forward and hooking an arm around Jinyoung’s neck. He dragged the younger to his side and used his other hand to give him a rough noogie. 

“We were fifteen!” Jaebeom defended. “No one’s a good kisser at fifteen!” 

The two friends went back and forth, shoving and pulling until they were wrestling in the grass. Jinyoung’s squeals of effort rang across the yard while Jaebeom’s surprised screams resembled that of a wild banshee. He somehow got Jaebeom on his side long enough to wrap his arms under the elder from the back to clasp them behind his head then squeezed. It was a move he’s seen Jackson use on his own brother when they were younger, resulting in Winston begging for mercy. It must’ve been painful because the second Jaebeom was locked in his hold, he cried to be released. 

Suddenly, the sliding glass door opened, spilling golden light right onto the pair. There was a bark of laughter then the person said, “Can you not kill my boyfriend before the wedding? I don’t want to have to dance with BamBam again.” 

Jinyoung shot Mark with an apologetic glance then loosened his arms. Jaebeom broke free and flopped to the ground in a heaving mess. He turned just enough to glare at Jinyoung, eyes narrowed. “Fuck...you,” he panted. 

The black haired man shook his head. “No thank you.” 

“Hyung,” Jaebeom called as he scrambled to a sitting position. “Tell Jinyoung I’m a good kisser.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. It’s always a competition with him. “That’s unfair, he’s biased.” 

“Nyoungie’s right, I _have_ to say you’re better than most.” Mark made his way over to his partner then sat between his bent legs and nestled into Jaebeom’s chest, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. At the right angle, the light from inside made a halo appear over his blond hair. “But if I’m being honest, both of you sucked. On a scale of one to ten, you’re an eight and Jinyoung’s a four.” 

“You can’t rate me based on one kiss!” Jinyoung gaped. “Besides, I was drunk so that—”

Without any warning, a weight appeared on Jinyoung’s back and strong arms curled around his waist. Legs caged him in, making him instantly relax into the broad chest behind him. For a split second, he was comfortable. Then the raspy voice of his fiancé made a shiver race down his spine. 

“You wanna repeat that, dear love of my life?” Jackson hooked his chin over Jinyoung’s shoulder, nosing his ear. 

The younger pursed his lips in an attempt to stifle his giggles. “No, not really.” 

“No, Jinyoungie, go ahead,” Jaebeom urged. “Tell Jackson about how you made out with all three of us at one point.” 

Mark nudged his boyfriend’s leg. “Babe, you’re making him sound like a whore.” 

“He can’t be a whore if he’s only been with two people.” 

“Well, you don’t have to exploit his past lip locking experiences.”

“And you two don’t need to talk like I’m not here,” Jinyoung grumbled. His face burned as the older men decided to ignore his presence and declare something he didn’t want his boyfriend to know. He shifted in Jackson’s arms to peer at him but was met with pouty lips and wide eyes. “Don’t listen to them, it happened years ago.”

Jackson only continued to stare at him owlishly. Jinyoung’s sure that if he had puppy ears, they’d be flat on his head. “I’m not bothered by it, promise.” 

“He is,” Jaebeom piped up. 

“Totally bothered,” Mark added. 

Jinyoung swiftly moved to kick them both, making Jaebeom shield Mark’s skinny frame as they exploded in loud snickers. Jinyoung tried to lunge after them, but Jackson held him in place with his own hoots of laughter ringing in the younger’s ear. Assholes. All three of them. 

“If you want,” Mark suggested after he regained his breath, “Jackson and I could make out to even the playing fi—” 

“ _No,_ ” came both Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s reply. 

The four of them eased into another bout of silence after that. The atmosphere was calm, quiet. Jinyoung turned so he was buried in Jackson’s chest, knees up to his chin with his lover’s arms around his person. Jackson nuzzled his neck, leaving butterfly kisses along his skin. When Jinyoung glanced to the right, Mark and Jaebeom were in the same position. 

He felt content with them in his space. Their presence settled Jinyoung’s nerves, anchoring him when he felt adrift. They’ve always had that effect on him, either individually or as a group. It’s how they survived this long. Even if their inner circle grew to seven, the four of them still have that special bond they started with. 

This time it was Jinyoung who interrupted their peace. “Looking back on it,” he began, “did you guys ever think we’d make it this far?” 

There was a moment of thought, then Jackson said, “Yeah. I always did.” 

Mark nodded in agreement. “I had a feeling we all knew what we were doing and what we wanted. I mean, it took a few years—”

“And lots of mistakes,” Jaebeom supplied. 

“—for us to get our shit together, now look. I’m taking over the family business, Beomie has a modeling contract, Jackson’s training for the Olympics, and you finally have your teaching degree. We grew up nicely, if I do say so myself,” Mark finished, sighing like it was too much to take in.

It _was_ when Jinyoung looked at it. They all strayed away from their original paths of life, some more so than others, but they still found each other in the end. Side by side, where they belonged. 

“You know what the best thing about growing up is?” Jackson asked his partner more than the other two. He tilted Jinyoung’s head up so their noses brushed. 

“What?” Jinyoung’s smile almost split his face in two. The butterflies were back, exactly the same as if they were on their first date. 

Jackson took the younger’s hand and kissed his ring finger. “Tomorrow, I’m marrying the—”

“Prettiest boy in the world,” Mark and Jaebeom drawled. 

Their groans of disgust only increased when the couple kissed earnestly. Even after more than ten years together, Jackson still made Jinyoung feel like he’s a giddy teenager, a permanent resident of Cloud Nine. 

“I hope you’re not that sappy when we’re engaged,” Mark warned. “If I have to deal with you waxing poetry every five minutes, I’ll break up with you.” 

Jaebeom chuckled lightheartedly, though the tight pull of his lips gave off the fear of the elder’s words. Jinyoung felt a throng of happiness at the mention of their future wedding. They kept saying how Jackson and himself were like love-sick puppies, poking fun at them any chance they had. Jinyoung never had the heart to tell them to look in a mirror because they already knew they were just as bad. 

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t get his words out before Jackson cut him off. “I know what you’re gonna say.” He earned himself a side eye though he was unphased. “You don’t need to worry about it.” 

The black haired man cupped Jackson’s face then squished his cheeks. “How do you know what I was going to say? You don’t even know what you want for breakfast on most days.” 

“It’s written on your face, sweetheart.” 

Mark cleared his throat and attempted a terrible impersonation of the younger. “ _Guys, promise me we’ll always stay this way._ ” 

Jaebeom soon joined in, lips pouted and face expressionless. “ _Whatever happens later on, just know you’re the best friends I ever had._ ” 

The eldest three erupted into screams of laughter. Jackson’s body moved with his howls, making Jinyoung shove him away with his ears aflame. They’re not entirely wrong, however, he is pissed that his friends knew his words before he could even speak them. After spending more than half his life with them, they’re able to read him better than his own books, Jinyoung concludes. 

He crossed his arms, face scrunched up in a frown. “I hate all of you. Beom, your best man privileges are revoked. Fuck you. And Mark-hyung, you’re not allowed to eat any dessert at the reception.” 

“Jack, are you sure you want to marry him?” Mark playfully questioned. “This is a rabid beast capable of who knows what.” 

Jackson grabbed Jinyoung's hand and returned it to his cheek. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on his inner wrist. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” 

Ah, the butterflies exploded. 

Another protest of public displays of affection from the elders and a few more kisses later, the four of them were back to the quiet atmosphere. Jinyoung is surprised it lasted this long. He was sure the other three would’ve barged outside, voices loud and boisterous, exclaiming how they felt left out on the tender moments. 

They probably debated doing just that but held back in favor of giving their hyungs time together. Even though their little family of seven is just as special, they can’t deny that the eldest four are different, just as they are. 

“Hey,” Jaebeom proclaimed, grabbing the other’s attention. He pointed to the sky with wide eyes. “Look.”

Jinyoung raised his head to witness a silver streak race across the inky black sky. The other stars shined bright like they were wishing that one a farewell. 

“Make a wish, Jinyoungie,” Jackson told him. His arms tightened around his side in a loving hug. 

Jinyoung looked around himself, taking in the sight of his two best friends sharing a quick peck and relished in the warm embrace from his soon-to-be husband. He thought about it, all his mindless wants and dreams, then shook his head. 

“Don’t need to,” Jinyoung whispered like a secret only the old dirt can know, “I have everything I need right here.” 

And he did. He always had them with him, right by his side, where they always belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcomed, come bother me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sseunie922)


End file.
